It'll Be Alright
by hellomyfriends
Summary: Smut. Harry's on edge waiting for the pregnancy potion. His husband, Lucius attempts to distract him, and Severus helps out. Warnings inside.


**A/N: Hey! I'm having a great time on vacation, and I'm having a really relaxing day today, so I thought that it couldn't hurt to write a quick one-shot. This is also for all those people who voted for Lucius x Severus x Harry in _Discovering the Truth_. ;)**

**Challenge for the readers: If anyone can guess the twist on a classic line used in this story (HINT: think: Dr. Seuss) I'll write them a story to their specifications ;) **

**Also, let me know if you want me to turn this into a full story... I have a few ideas and I was wondering if they would be well received...**

**/hifgbfd/ is parseltongue (... but instead of hifgbfd it will be actual dialogue... just incase you didn't get that)**

**Warning: Smut, language, male x male/male x male x male, BDSM (slight breath-play, orgasm denial, fisting, spanking, pain/pleasure mix, bondage, gag), mentions of mpreg**

"Severus! Where are those ingredients? I need them now! Harry's banging down the door - I need that potion by tonight... he's pulling out all stops... '_I'm the minister! So help me, Draco, I'll talk to your father!'_, so on, so forth. And let me tell you - it's fucking pissing me off! You better have those ingredients for me!" Draco yelled as he ran down the stairs to the cellar of their small potions shop.

"Yeah, yeah. They're here Draco. But do you know how long it took me to find the stupid Acewood roots? Over an hour!" Severus said, slightly pissed off.

Draco raced over to his lover, grabbed the ingredients, and with a quick "thanks!" thrown over his shoulder, dashed in to the lab and began brewing.

What was he brewing you might ask? Well, you see, his father, the-one-and-only Lucius Malfoy, had been married to the Golden-Boy-turned-Saviour-of-the-Dark, Harry Potter, for nigh on four years now, and they wished to have a baby. So Draco was brewing them a male pregnancy potion. But, Draco could not have been more surprised by Harry's sudden desperation in regards to this potential baby. The normally calm, cool, and collected man was becoming annoyed (and slightly irrational, at least in Draco's opinion).

And while Draco was rushing around in his lab, brewing the potion, Lucius was in the library, trying to get his husband to relax.

"Harry, it will be finished as soon as possible, I'm sure Draco wouldn't dawdle unnecessarily on this particular potion... especially for us," Lucius said, garnering no reaction from his lover, "but in the meantime, we could... _practice_..." Lucius continued. And finally, his lover reacted, his cock twitching in his pants. And though Harry's face remained stony, Lucius took this as Harry's consent.

Kneeling down, Lucius began to unbutton Harry's pants. He then pulled Harry's semi-hard cock out and started giving him a hand-job. Looking up, Lucius realised he finally had Harry's attention and brought his lips to the steadily hardening cock. He kissed the tip, almost innocently, and then dragged his tongue down the underside of Harry's cock. Lucius sucked one of Harry's balls into his mouth, rolled the other in the palm of his hand. By this point, Harry was moaning and writhing on the couch. Looking up at Harry, Lucius smirked and stood up; his cock now standing straight and tall in front of Harry's face. Getting the hint, Harry eagerly leaned forward and buried Lucius's cock deep in his throat with practiced ease. Five years ago, when he had first tried to give Lucius a blow-job, he could barely get half in his mouth, but now, he couldn't get enough of the feeling of Lucius's cock plunged deep into his throat, cutting off his airway. Humming around Lucius's cock, Harry pulled off until just the head remained in his mouth, and then slowly pulled him back in, so his nose rested in the fine blond curls, and began to pull back off. But Lucius was getting impatient. Grabbing hold of his lovers head, he began a quick pace, occasionally holding Harry's head still, and cutting off his air, just like he knew Harry liked. but soon enough Lucius pulled out and pulled Harry off the couch onto the floor and onto his hands and knees. Presenting Harry with his fingers to suck on, waiting until they were coated sufficiently.

Then, he quickly shoved two fingers roughly into Harry's puckered hole. Harry's cries rang out as Lucius's fingers picked up a fast, rough rhythm, adding another finger. As Harry began to cry out for more, Lucius smirked, adding his pinky finger.

/Enough! Just give me you cock already. Please! I want your big, fat cock in my arse, where it belongs. Please, Lucius! Please!/ Harry hissed, not realising he was speaking the snake language. Lucius, feeling so turned on by Harry's hissing, grabbed the bottle of lube to Harry's delight. However, instead of lubing up his cock, like Harry expected, he pulled his hand out, made a fist and coated that in lube. He then, almost like punching someone, shoved his fist in Harry's gaping hole. Harry screamed, long, drawn out, and pain filled. But contradictory to his screams, Harry's cock pulsed, and looked to be on the verge of coming, so Lucius swiftly grabbed his wand and summoned a cock-ring, which he then closed around the base of Harry's cock.

Lucius then began thrusting his fist in and out of Harry's red, abused hole. Finally Lucius gave Harry a slight break, pulling out his fist and sticking in his cock.

"Hmmm..." Lucius murmured into Harry's ear, "your hole is far too loose for my cock, you slut. I guess I'm just going to have to give you something bigger... would you like that? Tell me, slut, would you like that?"

"Please..." Harry said, breathless, "I'll take as much as you'll give me. Please, Lucius!"

"Fine then," Lucius muttered, and pulled out. "Engorio!" And what happened then? Well, they say that Lucius's large cock grew three sizes that day. "My, my, my, Harry. Do you think you can take this, it's nearly five inches wide, and three times as long!"

As Harry began to respond that yes, he did in fact, wish to try, the door to the library flew open and in came Severus Snape, black robes billowing behind him.

"Ah, Severus my old friend, care to help an old friend out?"

"How so..." Severus drawled looking at the blushing (and very submissive) Harry at his feet.

"Do you think you could help me test how much cock Harry can take in his slutty little hole?"

"Hmm..." Severus said, as if uncertain, "I shall have to see, show me what I would be required to do."

"No problem," Lucius said as he shoved his engorged cock into Harry's abused hole. "You see, Severus, all I really need from you is for you too fuck him, at the same time as I do - perhaps, we'll engorge your cock as well... thoughts?" he asked, slapping Harry's ass hard, so the sound echoed around the library.

"That sounds, doable..." Severus said as Harry whimpered, Lucius's magically enlarged cock constantly rubbing his prostate. Severus stood, and slowly began to strip, revealing the sexy body nobody expects him to have.

As Lucius began to thrust a well-lubed finger in Harry's ass, Severus revealed his long, hard cock to Harry's eyes. Harry was salivating for a taste of it, so leaned forward, holding his mouth open for it, in the most utterly whorish, slutty way possible. Harry was rewarded with another finger joining its partner and Lucius cock in his ass, as well as finding Severus's cock plunging deep in his throat. As Severus's cock rested in Harry's throat, occasionally pulling out enough for Harry to take a quick breath, Lucius was fucking him harder than ever. Throwing in the occasional spank and dirty comment about how he was such a whore for enjoying being spanked, and used like this.

Eventually, though, Lucius deemed Harry's ass prepped enough for Severus cock to join in, and Severus pulled out of Harry's sinful mouth, and moved to his back end.

Before Severus slid under Harry to position his cock however, he stopped. Staring at the delicious cherry colour Harry's ass had become. Sharing a looked with Lucius, Severus indicated to Lucius to pull out. After he had the two men just stood and stared Harry's gaping hole.

"Would you just hurry up and fuck me already!" Harry said, on edge and desperate.

"Hush, slut. You have no right to say anything now, unless asked - understood?" Lucius commanded his husband, slapping directly over Harry's abused hole, three times, in quick succession - but still with quite a bit of force.

Harry screamed, and after a few seconds replied, "Yes... sir."

"Good little slut. Come with us," Lucius said.

"Hands and knees, whore," Severus corrected, when he saw Harry rising from his position on the floor. "Do we need to put you on a leash? Like the animal you are?"

Harry whimpered.

"Clearly we need a gag," Lucius said, conjuring a ball gag, and strapping it on Harry. "And I love the idea of keeping my lovely pet on a leash..." he drawled, conjuring one and handing it to Severus to put on Harry.

Once the leash was in place, Lucius gave a tug, pulling Harry forward. "Severus, how do you feel about a walk?"

"Oh? I think that is a lovely idea," Severus said looking at Harry.

"Shall we get dressed first my friend?" Lucius asked with a smirk.

The two men dressed quickly, after tying Harry's leash to the leg of the couch. They grabbed the leash, and walked out door of the library. The two men took turns pulling Harry all over the manor, up stairs, down another set of stairs and even a small stroll across part of the grounds before they returned indoors, until they finally stopped outside the door to Draco's rooms.

"Severus, when will Draco be home from the shop?" Lucius asked, smirk firmly in place.

"Oh, I'd say in about twenty minutes," Severus replied after glancing at his watch.

"Very well then. Harry you better make this quick if you don't want Draco to see you in this state." Lucius said, then elaborated at Harry's confused expression, "you must make both of us cum before we'll leave this place, so you better make it quick if you don't want Draco to catch you. And should Draco see you like this, you are not to react. You will keep doing whatever you are doing, understand?" Lucius waved away the ball-gag.

"Yes, sir. Who first, sirs?" Harry replied, anxious not to get caught.

"Severus first, pet, I'm sure he needs to get back to work," Lucius instructed him.

Harry turned to Severus who unbuttoned his pants and gestured for Harry to get to work. Which Harry did with much enthusiasm, lapping and sucking on Severus's cock. Quickly, Harry started bobbing his head on his cock, swirling his tongue around the tip, and humming. And not seven minutes later, Harry drank down Severus's cum.

"How was that, slut? How does my cum taste, little bitch?"

"So good, sir, so good," Harry moaned wantonly, before turning his head to Lucius's cock, which by now had shrunk back down to it's normal size.

Lucius impatiently grabbed Harry's head, forcing it over his cock. "Open your mouth my pretty little whore, my little cum slut," Lucius rasped.

As Harry gave Lucius the same treatment, Lucius kept moaning out a dirty stream of words that would make a prostitute blush. Finally Lucius came, a stream of cum that landed all over Harry's face.

Wordlessly, Lucius and Severus turned and pulled Harry on his leash back to the library. Upon their arrival, Severus turned to the other two men and handed them a vial he had left on a table upon his arrival.

"Here's the pregnancy potion, Draco sent me over with it," Severus said heading toward the floo, "By the way, Draco's working late tonight. Goodnight!" he called, and he jumped into the green flames.

**A/N: Thoughts? Guesses? Should I keep writing this one?**

**Also, any _constructive criticism _would most definitely be welcome - this is the first time I've ever written smut. Thanks!**


End file.
